Fairy Tail and One Piece: A Glorious Encounter
by wolfiemoonsong
Summary: One Piece is finally meeting the Fairy Tail guild!
1. Chapter 1

"Ehhhhh, Nami!" Luffy whined, stretching his body out over the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny. The crew had been at sea from the last island for nearly a month, and they were running out of supplies.

"What is it, Luffy?" Nami replied, slightly annoyed by Luffy's whining. It was a particularly hot day, today, and the heat made everyone just a little cranky.

"How much longer until we reach the next island?" Luffy asked again, he had asked Nami the same question three hours ago, he was starting to get on Nami's last nerve.

"I told you Luffy! We'll get to the next Island around sunset!" Nami snapped, slamming shut a book she was in the middle of reading. She looked at her Log Pose, the middle needle pointing straight ahead.

"What's the name of the island again?" Robin asked, also putting down her book.

"Fiore, I think it's called." Nami said pulling out a large map. She unrolled it on the flat surface of a table and added a paper weight to the four corners.

"According to what the old man from the last island said, the island is called Fiore, and it's very large; larger than Alabasta, Vivi's kingdom." As Nami began her second lecture of the island up ahead, the rest of the crew gathered around to listen.

"The old man said to look for a gentleman by the name of... Makarov Dreyar?" Brook confirmed, "he said that Makarov would be able to convert out Beries into Jewels, which is their form of currency."

Nami nodded, "Indeed, Fiore is different from a lot of the islands in the New World."

"How so?" Usopp asked, for he had not remembered all the the old man had told them.

"Their island is so large, and so many people inhabit that island, that Fiore is actually independent of the World Government, this explains why they have their own form of currency. So the Navy has no jurisdiction in their kingdom. We'd finally have a small breather from being chased all the time. However, you need special permission to dock at Fiore, which is why we can't loose our paper work."

Nami held up a small envelope, this contained all the papers needed to allow them to legally dock and explore the country.

"What else did the old man say?" Zoro asked, yawning as he had just woken up from his nap.

"He also told us to be on our best behavior, if we break any laws, we'd have to deal with the government in their country. He also warned us that the people their and the their technology were...different. He used the term "magical" but I believe he meant it in a more metaphorical sense than literal. I mean, magic doesn't exist." Nami huffed, amused by the idea of actual magic and sorcerers like the fairy tails they heard as children.

Everyone laughed with Nami as she rolled the map back up, Just then, Sanji came forth from the kitchen bearing cold drinks to bring temporary relief from the hot summer sun. As the crew enjoyed the beverages, the sun began to set, and an image of a large island came into view over the horizon. The island of Fiore.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nightfall when the crew had finally docked at the harbor of Fiore. As they disembarked, they were met by a very short, elderly man. He was accompanied by a woman with long scarlet hair and wearing a suit of armor and a young man with pink, spiky hair and wearing a white scarf.

"Good evening! You must be the Straw Hats, correct?" The old man spoke up, stepping forward and offering a friendly handshake.

Luffy shook the old man's hand, "Yeah, that's us! Nice to meet ya!"

The old man laughed at Luffy's excited attitude. "Likewise, my name is Makarov Dreyar," He pointed to the man on his left;

"This is Natsu Dragneel." Natsu gave a confident smile and gave the crew a thumbs up.

"Hey!" Natsu cheered.

"And this is Erza Scarlet." Makarov introduced the woman on his right.

Erza's face was stern and unyielding, giving off the same poker face as Zoro, when he was assessing new people to determine if they were threats.

"Hello, Welcome to Fiore. It's nice to meet you." Erza welcomed.

Luffy smiled, "Yosh! It's great to meet ya! Nice scarf Natsu!" Luffy complimented as he pointed at the scarf.

"Ha! Thanks! It was a gift from someone I care about. Nice straw hat!" Natsu returned, pointing at Luffy's hat.

"Thanks! My close friend, Shanks gave it to me to look after." Luffy said, putting a hand on top of his hat, affectionately. It was then, that Natsu and Luffy formed a small bond.

"Right, now that introductions are out of the way, do you have the paperwork?" Erza asked, holding out an armored hand. The metal plates making noise as they clashed together with her movements.

"Oh, yeah I have them." Nami said, stepping forward holding out the envelope. Erza took it and opened it, carefully looking over every slip of paper. Finally, she handed the information to Makarov for a final look over.

It wasn't two minutes after he received the papers that he smiled and put the papers away into his shirt.

"Well, everything seems to be in order! Come, come! Let's get you settled in!" Makarov motioned, turning away from the Straw Hats as they began to lead them down the streets and into town.

"So, jii-san," Zoro began. "Which hotel are we staying in?"

"Oh, you're not staying in any hotel. You're staying at our guild!" Makarov responded.

"Eh?!" Nami said, shocked. "T-that's not necessary, Makarov-San. We're used to a hotel."

"Ah, but you have not traded your currency for ours yet, have you?" Makarov retorted,

"Uh, no." Nami responded.

"The bank is closed for today, it will open again at 10 in the morning tomorrow, so for tonight, you and your crew shall stay in our guild quarters. If you still wish to find a hotel when you get your money exchanged, then by all means."

"Thanks, that's very kind of you, Makarov-San." Robin said.

Makarov nodded, "Please, call me gramps! Many do."

"shishishishi! Alright gramps!" Luffy sang as they walked along the river, they walked for a long while before finally stopping in front of a rather homely guild.

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail guild!" Makarov announced proudly.


End file.
